


in that future

by Yuuchi (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Nervousness, Plans For The Future, Polyamory, Promises, Supportive Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Yuuchi
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is so busy convincing Coach Washijo about doing beach volleyball in Brazil, he kind of forgets to tell his boyfriends about his plans...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	in that future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Tadashi find out Shouyou's planning to go to Brazil before Shouyou has a chance to tell them properly. Tadashi is visibly upset about it but tries his best to hide it. Now Shouyou is desperate to talk to him and fix this ASAP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT4 is basically canon in my mind so that's just the default for all the HQ ideas I talk about with my friends.   
> Shout out to [DreamPanReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina) and [Ghibli22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli22/pseuds/ghibli22) for the discussion that led to this idea.

In his own defense, Shouyou hadn't planned on them finding out like this.

Not that he had anything special planned either. He just figured he'd wait for a good moment to bring it up, have a proper conversation...

Instead, Takeda-sensei comes up to him at the end of practice one day to praise him for getting Coach Washijo's approval and for thinking outside the box. And when Shouyou turns around, he sees both Kei and Tadashi standing just a few feet away, watching the whole exchange.

He realizes then that the only thing more painful than watching Tadashi's expression fall, is watching him try to smile through it as he attempts to congratulate him.

* * *

Shouyou sets his phone down for the twelfth time that evening and groans into his pillow. He'd sent Tadashi a message right before heading home, but received no reply. He'd been agonizing over sending him another message since dinnertime. He'd even spent a few extra minutes agonizing over the idea of sending Kei a message, but ultimately gave up, afraid of finding out that _both_ of his boyfriends were mad at him.

It's really no wonder that the first thing Tobio says to him the next morning is a very encouraging, "What the hell happened to you?"

Shouyou groans and rubs his face. "Shut up. Tadashi is mad at me."

Tobio considers him for a moment. "So, fix it." Upsetting Tadashi was pretty much unforgivable in his book.

Shouyou huffs and hits the volleyball in Tobio's direction. Even as tired as he is, he never considered skipping out on his casual morning practice with Tobio. Even if Tobio's advice is admittedly super crappy, at least tossing the ball back and forth might help clear Shouyou's muddled mind.

Except, it seems Tobio doesn't want to help him with that either. "Hey! Toss it back, what are you doing?"

Tobio ignores him, holding the ball to his side, and points toward the school gate. Shouyou turns to see what's interrupting his only salvation from the storm in his head and sees, walking through the front gate a full 30 minutes earlier than usual and _alone_ , is Tadashi.

Shouyou turns back around, mind racing again. Tobio nods toward Tadashi again as if Shouyou hadn't already seen him. Or maybe he was telling him to go talk to him, which Shouyou was already planning to do but not for another 30 or so minutes, _oh god._

"Fix it," says Tobio.

"Right."

Shouyou runs to catch up with Tadashi who's already walking up the front steps of the school building. Tadashi stops and turns as Shouyou skids to a halt at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, good morning. Is...something wrong?" Tadashi asks.

Tadashi looks surprised? worried? Not angry though. Somehow that bit of relief throws Shouyou off even worse. "Hi. Oh, no but uh... I--"

The worry clears and Tadashi interrupts him. "Can it wait until later? I have a meeting with Coach Ukai."

Maybe it's for the best that Shouyou doesn't manage to get any of his own jumbled thoughts out. They probably wouldn't have been very coherent. Instead his tired brain decides to focus on something else. "Wait, _Coach_ is here? He's never here this early unless we have morning practice!"

Tadashi laughs and something in Shouyou's gut unclenches a little. "Neither am I. But we have a meeting so I'll talk to you later."

And he's gone.

"Idiot," says Tobio, coming up behind him. "He looks even more tired than you do."

* * *

At lunchtime, Shouyou decides to try again.

_Even better!_ he thinks as he walks down the hallway. _This way I can talk to both of them at once._

Except, of course, neither Tadashi nor Kei seem to be in their classroom when he pokes his head in. A classmate who's seen Shouyou visiting plenty of times lets him know that a teacher had called the two of them out earlier and no one knows if they'll be back before the next class starts.

With a heavy sigh, Shouyou turns and stomps out into the courtyard. He sits and munches on his lunch grumpily until Yachi comes out to join him. Unlike Tobio, she assures him that Tadashi probably isn't angry with him at all. But they should still talk about this soon. After all, they only just figured themselves out and started dating two months ago and that's _quite_ the shock to receive so soon. 

Shouyou feels both relieved at the idea of Tadashi not hating him, and even guiltier for not having thought of it that way before. And who knows what Kei is thinking.

* * *

By the time afternoon practice rolls around, Shouyou is filled to the brim with nervous energy. He absolutely has to talk to Tadashi as soon as possible. He has to apologize, he has to explain, he has to--

But Tadashi isn't in the club room when Shouyou goes in to get changed, and he's not with the rest of the team either when he rushes into the gym. Neither is Kei. Shouyou feels ready to explode. It's a miracle he doesn't when Tobio smacks him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Tobio nods toward the other side of the gym where Shouyou finds both of his boyfriends deep in conversation with Coach Ukai and looking at a clipboard in the coach's hands.

Shouyou takes a deep breath and takes a step toward them. Across the gym, Tadashi looks up from the clipboard and meets Shouyou's eyes. For several seconds he doesn't look away, doesn't smile, doesn't wave, just... _stares_. And then he looks back down and continues his conversation leaving Shouyou feeling a bit dazed.

Just then, Captain Ennoshita calls for everyone to gather. Shouyou hesitates, especially when he notices Kei and Tadashi aren't approaching, but Tanaka yells at him to get his attention and he has no choice but to turn away and wait until later. He tells himself warm-ups will help calm some of his nerves.

A few minutes later, Shouyou stands from his last floor stretch and nearly jumps out of his own skin when he sees Tadashi walking directly toward him, the clipboard now in his hand, along with a notebook he hadn't noticed before.

"Tadashi! I--" Shouyou has been wanting to talk to him all day long but he almost feels like running away now that Tadashi's full intensity is turned on him.

"Hey. So, I've been talking with Coach today and..." Tadashi jumps right into it, coming to stand beside him with no evidence of having noticed Shouyou's frayed nerves. "We're changing your training regimen from now until graduation in light of your plans," he continues. He hands over the notebook but holds it in his grip a second longer than necessary. Like he's hesitating. And he's no longer meeting Shouyou's eyes. "You're doing beach volleyball in Brazil, right? I was thinking we can do better to prepare you for that so you can make the most of your time there." He points to something on the clipboard. "If we shift the focus of your training here to..."

There are about a hundred different things Shouyou wants to say, questions he wants to ask, but his brain is filled with static. So he just stands there, slack-jawed and holding the notebook delicately in both hands.

"Coach and I will continue doing research but this is what we have so far. Oh! And the notebook is for you to mark up and add notes. That way you can focus on practice without getting stuck in meetings with us."

"Tadashi..." Shouyou feels like crying. Instead of saying anything, he looks down at the notebook in his hands and opens it up to the first page. The notebook itself looks new and most of the pages are still blank, but the cover already has creases on it like it's been handled a lot. The scribbles on the first few pages seem broad, conceptual, but it quickly gets more detailed and complex as he turns the pages, with things crossed out and extra notes written in the margins. And it's all in Tadashi's handwriting.

"Um," Tadashi continues, "by the end of the week I should have something figured out for your receives practice. But we might have to stay late more often and you really shouldn't be biking over the mountain so late each day so I was thinking..."

Shouyou looks up. "When-- When did you even do this?" he asks, voice cracking at the end.

Tadashi looks off to the side and huffs a little laugh. "Ah. Well, last night mostly. And then Coach helped me on it today, of course. And Tsukki too."

Tobio was right. Now that Shouyou has a moment to really look at him up close, it's obvious Tadashi has dark circles under his eyes to match Shouyou's. But he also has this notebook.

"I felt bad about yesterday," he says, which is just unfair. "You've always thought so seriously about what you want and I just... But I know better! And I want to help. I hope that's okay."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Shouyou steps forward and wraps Tadashi in a bone-crushing hug. He'd been right to worry. Tadashi _was_ feeling left behind again. But he'd also been completely wrong. Here he'd thought Tadashi was avoiding him, mad at him, when really he'd been thinking about how to help him this whole time.

He squeezes Tadashi one more time before loosening his grip, even as he feels his eyes begin to water. "You're _amazing_. Thank you, Tadashi. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I wanted to tell you properly, I did! I just waited too long. I'm sorry. This is... _incredible_..."

Tadashi returns the hug and smiles brilliantly as they part -- so unlike the forced smile from yesterday. "You're going to be great, Shou. I know it, and I can't wait to see it."

They both laugh a little as Shouyou wipes tears from his face and they take a look at the training regimen Tadashi had painstakingly prepared for him.

* * *

"Hinata-senpai! Yamaguchi-senpai is leaving!"

That evening after practice is over, Shouyou peels himself off the gym floor and rushes to get changed. He leaves his bike behind and runs after Kei and Tadashi who pause at the corner when they hear him approach.

He barrels into them both, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"What the hell. Are you _trying_ to get someone injured, you--"

"Tadashi!" Shouyou chirps, interrupting Kei's lecture. Shouyou gets back onto his feet and leans up to place a clumsy kiss on Tadashi's lips.

Kei rolls his eyes and sighs as he retreats to a nearby garden wall to wait.

"Tadashi, you're incredible! You know that, right? And I really, _really_ like you. A lot!"

Tadashi bursts into laughter, his cheeks turning darker even in the dim light from the street lamps above them. "We're already dating, Shou. You don't have to confess again."

Shouyou nods enthusiastically, feeling his own face heating up but charging forward anyway. "I just needed to say it again. And I needed to-- Oh! I probably should have asked before doing that, I'm sorry!"

Tadashi leans in this time and gives Shouyou a soft kiss. "That's okay."

He nods again, starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Uh. I was thinking about what you said...about the late practices--"

"Do you want to sleep over?" Tadashi asks immediately, grinning.

"I-- If that's okay! It's not that late today and I can still go back for my bike. I haven't even called my mom yet--"

Kei pushes off the wall and steps back onto the road. "Just don't forget it's a school night, you two!" he teases and begins walking away.

"Hey!" Shouyou squawks. "That's not--!"

"You can come over too, Tsukki. After all, you helped."

Kei waves his hand but keeps walking. "Nah. You two can just come over to my place next time."

Shouyou and Tadashi share a look. "Okay!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Shouyou receives one of Tadashi's floater serves with a clean overhand pass, but sacrifices too much of his balance and misses Tobio's jump serve completely.

He gets back on his feet and prepares for the next wave. "Hey, Tadashi?"

Tadashi pauses with the next ball in his hands. "Yeah?"

Tobio isn't as nice and hits the next one into a corner making Shouyou dive for it. "Hey!"

"Practice," he says, but pauses after that one and looks to Tadashi for cues.

Shouyou sticks his tongue out at Tobio but continues what he was saying. "When I made the decision to go to Brazil, I was prepared to take all three years even if I would be cutting it close. But I've decided to do it in two."

"Really? I thought you wanted to milk it for all it's worth?" Tadashi tosses the ball into the air and hits a normal floater.

"I do!" Shouyou spikes it back over the net but Tobio just lets it bounce off the ball in his hands. "But I also want more time to readjust to indoor and...well...come back...to you sooner."

Tadashi beams at him. "Well then, I guess we better step it up, huh?"

Shouyou laughs and gets back into position, but the next serve doesn't come.

"Wait," They both turn to Tobio who's scowling at the ball in his hands like he's never seen it before. "You're going to _Brazil?"_

Ah. Oops.


End file.
